Auto da Barca do Makai
by Adriana Adurens
Summary: Auto da Barca do Inferno, de Gil Vicente, na versão anime. Yaoi! Kurama x Hiei x Shuichi.


Autora: Adriana Adurens

YuYu Hakusho e seus personagens não pertencem a mim...

Auto da Barca do Inferno é de autoria de Gil Vicente.

**Auto da Barca do Makai **

Figuras: 

Anjo/Youko Kurama

Diabo/Hiei 

Parvo/ Minamino Shuuichi 

Fidalgo/Yomi 

Frade/Koenma

Companheira do Frade/Botan 

Brísida Vaz/Mukuro 

Judeu/Karasu 

Corregedor/Sensui 

Procurador/Itsuke 

Quatro Cavaleiros/Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko e Yukina 

Hiei, no cais, inspeciona sua barca, ela terá de agüentar uma grande leva de almas. Youko Kurama, está deitado numa rede, esperando seus (poucos) passageiros: 

"Hn. Hn. Hn..."

"Só sabe dizer isso, baixinho?"

"Hmpf." 

"Ahhhhh... tem em diferentes entonações!!! De vez em quando é bom dar uma variada, né?" 

Yomi _chega vestido com sua indumentária de guerra, tecidos caríssimos estilo high tech, mas muito resistentes, feitos em uma das inúmeras indústrias de seu reino especialmente para ele e seus soldados. Aproxima-se de_ Hiei: 

"Com licença, minha criança, sabe pra onde essa barca vai?" 

"Não sou criança e muito menos seu!!!" 

"..." 

"Essa barca vai para a Tormenta." 

"Sei... Ela não me parece em bom estado, tem cuidado da manutenção dela?" 

"Não se preocupe. Você está confundindo porque é cego... é apenas o estilo dela que é... conservador! Sabe como é, o Inferno gosta de manter as tradições." 

"Inferno???" 

"Sim, o que está estranhando? Você já pode entrar; está vendo aquele remo, na extrema direita? Então, você pode se sentar lá..." 

"Ma-mas... é impossível!" 

"O que?" 

"Eu sempre fui um rei bondoso; escutava as conversas do meu povo sem permissão... mas era bondoso! E... e meu filho! Meu filho e meu povo rezam por mim!" 

"E eu com isso?" 

"Eu não posso ir para o Inferno! Eu morri de amor! Um amor não concretizado!" 

Youko Kurama _cai da rede, batendo a cabeça no chão e chamando a atenção de_ Yomi, _ que vai correndo lhe falar: _

"Você... você está aqui!" 

"Pô, Yomi, peraí, desencosta! Do que você disse que morreu?" 

"... de amor..." 

"Eu não acredito! De novo com essa história? Você não toma jeito mesmo..." 

"Mas do que você está falando? Arruinou a minha vida e ainda quer zombar de mim?" 

"Arruinei a sua vida? Você era um dos poderosos do Makai, dono de um reino gigantesco, multidões de pobres coitados te seguiam e te obedeciam, se vacilar você era mais rico que Enma-daio!" 

"E por sua causa eu morri e perdi tudo isso!" 

"E depois diz que me ama! Se morreu por mim, não devia ligar para o que perdeu, devia estar feliz!" 

"De certo modo estou, pois vou na sua barca." 

"É?" 

"Não é?" 

"Que eu saiba... não." 

"..." 

"Nossa Yomi! Que cara é essa?" 

"Bom, o mínimo que você podia fazer para se redimir comigo era me acolher na sua barca..." 

"Não fique assim, nem tudo está perdido! A barca do Hiei é tão boa, se não melhor que a minha. Em pouco tempo você vai até esquecer da minha existência..." 

Kurama _acompanha_ Yomi _ até o cais, deixando-o seguir sozinho para a barca de_ Hiei: 

"Hã-hã! Ainda tem lugar pra mim na tua barca?" 

"Hn, desistiu da outra?" 

"É, desisti." 

"Já sabe o caminho.", alguns minutos depois, "O que você ainda faz ai?" 

"Você não abaixou a prancha..." 

"Hn." 

"Você sabe quem mais vai embarcar aqui?" 

"Te interessa?" 

"Claro! E se puder me dizer quem embarcará com Kurama, também ficarei muito grato." 

"De que vai te adiantar saber isso tudo agora? Por que não afoga as tuas mágoas junto com teu remo?" 

Yomi _se recolhe obedientemente ao seu lugar na barca e com um suspiro vira o rosto na direção de_ Kurama, _ que voltou a deitar-se na rede. _

_Chega _Minamino Shuuichi _a_ Hiei: 

"Olá!" 

"Kurama??? O que faz aqui?" 

"Kurama? Acho que você se enganou, meu nome é Shuuichi." 

"Mas...", olha para Youko Kurama que continua na rede, na outra barca, "Você morreu de que?" 

"Não sei... perdi a maior parte da memória ao morrer, só lembro do meu nome e algumas pessoas importantes." 

"Por acaso essas pessoas são a sua mãe Shiori e..." 

"E meu padrasto e irmão! Puxa, você me conhece?" 

"... sim... Quer dizer, não! Quer dizer... conheci, mas você era..." 

"Acho que você me confundiu mesmo com outra pessoa... Eu me lembraria de alguém tão lindo!" 

"Mesmo? Er... Não fale besteiras! Vamos entre!" 

"Mas, a sua barca vai pra onde?" 

"Vou ser direto: ela vai para o Inferno." 

"Ahhh... Então tá!" 

"Peraí, você quer mesmo subir aqui? Não vai reclamar, pedir para Kurama o levar... vai aceitar assim tão facilmente?" 

"Bom, eu não sei direito como explicar... eu gostei muito de você! Acho que devo ficar ao seu lado, só isso." 

"...(minha raposa...;_;)" 

"Ah! Mas antes... só um minutinho, vou ligar para a minha mãe." 

"Ligar??? Mas você está morto! Como vai ligar?" 

"Ora... de celular! Ele é muito útil, este em especial consegue fazer ligações..." 

"...de "longa" distância sem interferência e sem cobrar mais caro, acertei?" 

"Sim... Alô, mãe? Não... eu já te expliquei: estando morto não sinto fome, portanto não há necessidade de eu me 'alimentar direito'..." 

Youko Kurama (K) _se espreguiça na rede e espia o que acontece no cais. Leva um susto com a cena, o que o faz cair de novo e bater o bumbum no chão, chamando a atenção de_ Shuuichi (S) e Hiei (H): 

K- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? 

H- Por que você não me contou que tinha morrido? 

S- Não mãe... são apenas dois demônios discutindo... 

K- Não mude de assunto! Você ia embarcá-lo para o Inferno! É a mesma coisa que ME embarcar para o Inferno!!! 

H- Ele não se lembra de nada e mesmo assim me escolheu! Não posso fazer nada se deixou suas preferências impressas nele! 

S- Eu não vejo nada de mal em presenciar uma discussão entre demônios, mãe... E, por enquanto, não está sendo perigoso. De qualquer jeito, eu já estou morto mesmo! 

K- Minhas preferências? E quanto as suas preferências? Quem você prefere? 

H- ... 

S- Não sei, mãe... acho que estão discutindo sobre mim... 

K- Já que você não se decide, eu escolho ELE! 

H- Do que está falando? 

S- Calma, mãe, não estão discutindo quem vai me comer... (ou talvez...) 

K- Ele vem comigo. 

H- Mas... você não pode... 

S- Com licença, minha mãe quer falar com quem vai ser o responsável por minha alma... qual dos dois?- o fabuloso celular é estendido. 

K- Daqui. Alô! ........................ 

H- Ele parece que vai chorar... 

S- Parece mesmo... 

K- ... Sim... eu entendo... até logo. 

H- Você está bem? 

S- Alô, mãe? O que você falou pra ele? 

K- Ela não mudou nada... a mesma voz de preocupação e... Mas do que você está rindo? 

H- Hehe...de você, baka! 

S- Tchau, mãe! Sim... quando eu chegar lá eu ligo. Também te amo. 

K- Shuuichi, você vem comigo! E não quero saber se você o escolheu ou não, você vai para o Céu e ponto! 

H- Você ficou louco? 

S- Por mim tudo bem... 

K- Mesmo? Mas... você não quer ficar com ele? Que estranho... 

H- ... 

S- Na verdade eu estava pensando em... *Pedaço omitido para não estragar o final ^_~* 

K- Eu não sei... mas por enquanto, concordo. 

H- ... 

S- Tudo bem pra você, Hiei? 

K- Ele não quer admitir, mas adorou a idéia! 

H- Cala a boca, Kurama! 

Shuuichi_ é levado para a barca de_ Kurama _enquanto_ Hiei _volta para a sua barca com cara de desânimo. Chega_ Koenma (Ko) _acompanhado de_ Botan (B): 

Ko- Hiei, rapaz, como vai o serviço? 

H- Há, não acredito! É bom demais pra ser verdade! Vocês também morreram? 

B- Não fale bobagens! Koenma-Sama ainda tem muita vida pela frente, e eu só tenho 300 anos! 

H- Hn. Então porque estão aqui? 

Ko- Meu pai detectou uma turbulência de ki na entrada tanto do Céu quanto do Inferno, então, como sempre, ele foi viajar e eu fiquei... 

B- Pobre Koenma-Sama! Tem trabalhado muito ultimamente. 

H- Então se virem, na minha barca só entram mortos! E mortos "dumal", não lerdos feito vocês... 

B- Olha como fala com Koenma-Sama! 

Ko- Deixa, Botan. Eu não pretendia viajar na sua barca mesmo... Vou pegar carona na barca do Kurama, que vai mais vazia. 

H- Faça como quiser... 

E lá foram os dois ter com Kurama: 

K- Não mesmo! 

Ko- O quê? Você ainda está sob condicional, como ousa me desobedecer? 

K- Shuuichi morreu e agora eu estou um problema enorme nas mãos! 

B- Mas o que isso tem a ver com Koenma-Sama? 

K- Nem se lembram do pedido que fiz, minutos depois de Shuuichi morrer? 

Ko- ...bom, é claro que lembramos, mas... 

K- Se vocês tivessem atendido o meu pedido, de segurar a alma dele e revivê-lo, eu poderia até pensar em deixá-los entrar. Mas agora eu tenho que ficar olhando pro corpo que foi meu durante 20 anos dar em cima do meu Hiei que, óbvio, está adorando! 

Ko- Hehe... não é exatamente o "corpo", você sabe, é apenas a alma do Shuuichi... 

K- Não importa o que seja! Eu serei obrigado a dividir o Hiei com outra pessoa que, ironicamente, fui eu, mas agora não possuo mais seus sentidos! 

B- Kurama, você não devia ficar tão zangado... (ou seria, ciumento?) 

K- Não estou zangado, aliás, estou muito calmo. Está decidido: aqui vocês não entram! 

Voltam os dois à barca de Hiei: 

B- Hiei-san, por favor, deixe-nos entrar! 

Ko- Ô, Hiei, só temos a sua barca como condução... 

H- É demais! O filho de Enma-daio implorando carona para um youkai de fogo! Estou gostando, vamos continuem implorando... 

B e Ko- Hiei-san, por favoooorrrrr!!!!!! 

H- Vocês ainda não ajoelharam, né? Eu estava pensando... também quero um presente! 

Ko- Presente? 

H- É, como oferenda. 

Ko- Você tem alguma coisa aí, Botan? 

B- Estou procurando, estou procurando... 

H- Hn. Vocês dois... deploráveis! 

B e Ko- Quê??? 

H- Prestem atenção, eu só quero uma coisa. Se me derem eu deixo vocês entrarem. 

Ko- E o que é? 

H- O maldito apito que essa maluca usa pra me achar! 

B- O apito? 

H- Eu quero ter certeza de que nunca mais vai usá-lo. O barulho que esse treco faz é pior que o barulho da voz do Kuwabara! 

Ko- Mas o apito é um objeto único do Reikai! 

H- Ele é único? Ótimo, "adoro" raridades. 

Botan _entrega o apito a_ Hiei, _depois, ela e_ Koenma, _embarcam: _

Ko- Vai guardá-lo? Pensei que ia destruí-lo. 

H- Não... vou adaptá-lo. Ele vai ser mais útil ferindo os ouvidos de uma raça específica de youkais... 

B- Tadinho do Kurama... 

H- ... 

B- Ah, Hiei, nem vem! Todo mundo sabe que vocês tem um caso. Ele mesmo falou de você pra gente agora a pouco... 

Ko- E se eu fosse você, esperaria as coisas se acalmarem entre vocês... vocês *três*, antes de usar o apito. 

H- ... 

Koenma_ e_ Botan_ entram e ocupam seus devidos lugares na barca. _Hiei _fica olhando pensativo pra o apito, quando chega_ Mukuro: 

_Música de fundo: "Eva Venenosa" da Rita Lee. _

"Que felicidade te encontrar aqui..." 

"Hn." 

"Posso entrar?" 

"Hn." 

"Que olhar perdido é esse? Está pensando em quem?" 

"Nada importante." 

"Que bom... vamos fazer algo importante?" 

"Mukuro, eu já falei..." 

Shuuichi _estava andando pela barca quando avista_ Hiei _com_ Mukuro (_ele não se lembra de quem ela é, ou foi): _

"Kurama... quem é aquela mulher com Hiei?" 

A rede vira 180 graus e Kurama cai maduro no chão: 

"Ai..." 

"..." 

"O quê? Aquela sonsa aparafusada está dando em cima do Hiei!!!" 

"Quem ela é?" 

"Mukuro, uma coitada amargurada pela solidão que gosta de dar em cima de gente comprometida, muito bem comprometida, se quer saber!" 

"Você está bravo com ela ou comigo?" 

"Esse tipo de detalhe não importa agora!" 

Kurama _sai da barca e entra furioso na de_ Hiei, Shuuichi _chega logo em seguida, observando a discussão entre o_ Youko _e_ Mukuro (M): 

M- Chegou em hora imprópria, Hiei e eu estamos muito ocupados para ouvir seus lamentos. 

K- Eu, ao contrário de você, nunca lamento. Na verdade, lamento uma coisa: a sua solidão, mas isso eu já estou superando... a solidão é uma constante em você, é inevitável. 

H- Shuuichi? Por que veio? 

S- Bom... eu... fiquei... fiquei com ciúmes... 

M- Ora... o que estava para acontecer entre Hiei e eu também era inevitável. 

K- Não duvido, você praticamente ia estuprá-lo! 

H- ... Bobagem. 

S- É... também acho... 

M- Até parece! Ele já atingiu a classe S, se não quisesse podia simplesmente me matar... 

K- Você já está morta, Mukuro! 

H- ... 

S- ...você gosta dela? 

M- Hi, é mesmo! Que coisa, vou ser "obrigada" a viajar na barca do Hiei... só nós dois... você tem a sua barca para cuidar, né? 

K- Ô coitada! Esqueceu pra onde essa barca vai? Ela vai para o Inferno, e levará muitas almas, a maioria cai pelo caminho de tão cheia que ela vai. Sinto desapontá-la, mas Hiei não terá tempo para você... nunca teve, aliás! 

H- Apenas como colega de serviço. Ela é muito forte e me ensinou muitas coisas... de luta! 

S- ... você gosta de mim? 

M- Não me importa para... O que é isso??? 

K- Ora parem vocês dois!!! E você, Mukuro? Viu só? Ele conseguiu em menos de meia hora o que você não conseguiu em quatro anos! 

H e S- (beijo longo e gostoso) #^.^# (muito, mas muito gostoso) *_* (gostoso mesmo!!!) 

K- Eu disse: PAREM!!!.... Hmpf! Shuuichi vamos embora, acho que depois dessa ela não vai tentar mais nada. 

H- Por que você vai levá-lo embora?!? 

K- Pra que ELE também não tente mais nada! 

S- Tchau... 

Kurama e Shuuichi _voltam para a barca do Céu._ Mukuro _depois de um curto período sem fala, vai sentar-se reclamando da vida enquanto _Hiei _roga pragas a_ Koenma, _ que o deixou com a barca do Inferno e não com a do Céu... Como_ Kurama _ainda não caiu o número suficiente de vezes da rede, chega _Karasu _à barca do Inferno: _

"Ô menino! Eu to falando com você, ô pirralho!" 

"Ah, não! Agora sou eu que quero morrer..." 

"Você sabe se é essa a barca do Kurama?" 

"É... vivendo eu só pago pelos meus pecados..." 

"Essa é ou não a barca do Kurama?" 

"Essa é a barca dos mal-amados." 

"Notei, adeus." 

"Hn. Até daqui a pouco..." 

Karasu dirige-se a outra barca e logo avista Shuuichi; Kurama estava deitado na rede, fora do campo de visão dele: 

"Finalmente te encontrei!" 

"Me desculpe, quem é o senhor?" 

"Senhor? Só porque morri não quer dizer que estou com cara de velho!" 

"..." 

"Não vai baixar a prancha?" 

"Não posso." 

"Ora, você não está com medo, não é? Eu não pretendo mais te matar... minhas pretensões agora são outras, você bem sabe." 

"Do que o senhor está falando?" 

"Pare de me chamar de senhor!!! Você deve ter uns 200 anos a mais que eu!" 

"Você deve ter me confundido com outra pessoa... eu morri com 20 anos." 

"Mo-morreu??? Mas como? Falaram que você era o dono da barca, não um passageiro dela!" 

"Ah! Claro, Kurama! Hiei também me confundiu com o Kurama. Estranho... não somos nada parecidos... Eu vou chamá-lo, só um instante." 

"(Kurama vai chamar... Kurama???)" 

Shuuichi _aproximasse da rede de_ Kurama; _agora os dois estão fora do campo de visão de_ Karasu: 

"Kurama?" 

"Hn." 

"Tem um senhor lá embaixo querendo entrar na barca..." 

"Qual é o nome dele?" 

"Não sei, ele não me disse... mas, assim como Hiei, ele me confundiu com o senhor." 

"Tornar-se-á uma coisa típica, com certeza... Como ele é?" 

"Ele tem o cabelo negro, liso e comprido, olhos cor de violeta e usa uma máscara..." 

Kurama _cai da rede de novo... ^_^ _

"Você está bem?" 

"Não... enquanto essa estória não acabar eu nunca vou estar bem!" 

Kurama v_ai na beira da barca falar com_ Karasu: 

"Fala..." 

"Por que você se transformou?" 

"Mas a ignorância é algo de dar pena mesmo... ainda não notou que eu morri?" 

"Então você não é o dono da barca!" 

"Entenda de uma vez por todas: Eu morri como Shuuichi, não como Youko...para a sua infelicidade. E para a minha infelicidade... sou o dono da barca." 

"Ah, bom! Já que é assim... abaixe a prancha!" 

"Pra que?" 

"Como pra que? Não me diga que você não quer dividir o "você humano" comigo?" 

"Dividir??? Está louco? Você não vai encostar em um fio do cabelo dele, se quer saber!" 

"Mas eu pensei..." 

"Pensar é ótimo mesmo! Pensa mais um pouquinho enquanto dá meia volta e vai pra outra barca!" 

"Você sabe que eu te amo! Sabe desde antes de lutarmos! Antes eu queria te matar, mas agora é diferente! Eu me arrependi! Pensei melhor e... tomei a decisão de receber o seu amor e dar o meu amor... e ai sim, depois, te matar. Não é excitante?" 

"Karasu, você é um caso raro! Deve ser o único que morreu e aprendeu só metade da lição..." 

"Não pode ser! Eu quero ficar com você! Com vocês dois!!!" 

"Karasu, pare! Pare de chorar, Karasu, parece um bebê!" 

"... *snif*" 

"Isso, calma. Eu confio em você, Karasu. Vamos, dê meia volta, respire fundo e olhe pra frente que você consegue! A barca do Hiei é aqui do lado e você vai A-DO-RÁ-LA!!!" 

"Você não vem se despedir de mim? Olha que eu vou pra nunca mais voltar..." 

"Estou aguardando... Quer dizer, adeus Karasu..." 

Kurama_ estende a mão para _ Karasu, _que olha maliciosamente. Milésimos antes das mãos se tocarem, chega _ Hiei _que coloca sua katana entre as duas palmas, com a lâmina virada para _ Karasu. Kurama _dá de ombros e volta pra dentro da própria barca: _

"Vamos, pobre homem, tem uns amiguinhos seus te esperando na minha barca!" 

"Não, Kuramaaaaaaa! O que você fez? Eu estava quase lá!" 

"Ô se tava..." 

"Dispenso comentários fúteis... *snif*" 

"Pois é, Kurama dispensa amantes fúteis e eu dispenso passageiros fúteis! Todo mundo dispensa alguma coisa na vida, pena que você só ficou com os meus comentários..." 

"Você vai me deixar aqui???" 

"Não. Eu vou para a minha barca sozinho, você fica aonde quiser, pode ser aqui, ali ou mais pra lá... não me interessa." 

"Você... você não pode!!!" 

"Quê? Não... não, não faz isso! Ai, saco! Pare de chorar!!! Tá... não precisa parar de chorar, mas tente fazê-lo sem berrar..." 

"NÃÃÃOOOO~~~~~~" 

"Eu mato o Kurama! Larga a minha capa, sai! Sai coisa ruim!" 

"Eu não quero ficar sozinhoooo~~~~" 

"Sei... tá, tá! Vamos fazer o seguinte, eu reboco você!" 

"...*snif* Você vai fazer o que?" 

"Te rebocar. Você não entra na minha barca, mas eu posso ir te puxando. Isso se você parar de chorar." 

"Eu paro!*snif* Paro, sim... Parei..." 

Karasu _ajeita-se em um barquinho minúsculo que é amarrado à barca de_ Hiei. _Chega _ Sensui: 

"Ah! Estou exausto! Onde... onde estou?" 

"Você aqui? Aquele do cabelo verde não te levou pra outra dimensão?" 

"Itsuke... sim! Onde ele está?" 

"Como eu vou saber?" 

"Espere um momento... eu me lembro de você!!!" 

"Infelizmente eu sempre costumo marcar presença..." 

"Sim! Você é amigo de Yusuke! Onde ele está? Tenho que lutar com ele!" 

"... o pior é que eu me visto de preto justamente pra não chamar atenção..." 

"Não vai me dizer onde ele está?" 

"...mas não sei o que acontece, nunca dá certo! Talvez se eu vestir uma capa laranja... (momento de depressão profunda)" 

"Muito bem, então vou lutar com você mesmo!" 

"Gostei da idéia!!!" 

_Os olhos de_ Hiei _brilhavam de contentamento enquanto ele descia da barca e preparava-se para lutar. Quando eles iam começar, chega_ Itsuke (I) _por trás de Sensui_ (S), _tapando-lhe os olhos:_

I- Adivinhe quem é!!! 

S- Yusuke??? 

H- ...(segura o riso) 

I- Yusuke??? Que história é essa Sensui? 

S- Itsuke? 

I- Quem mais? 

S- Eu... er... não é o que você está pensando! 

H- Hehe... não mesmo! Mas que é cômico... ah, isso é! 

I- Então... estou esperando! Você me some sem mais nem menos e ainda fica chamando pelo Yusuke? 

S- Nós não terminamos a nossa luta! Lembra que você me explicou que ele estava possuído? 

I- Hn...sei. Não gosto nem um pouco disso! Por falar nisso... onde estamos? 

H- Em frente à barca dos desafortunados... podem entrar. 

I- Entrar? Aí? Você só pode estar louco!!! Olhe o estado desse treco! 

S- E afinal, entrar pra quê? 

I- Quietinho! O cérebro aqui sou eu! Afinal, entrar pra quê? 

H- ... vocês estão na lista. 

I- Lista? Ai, que loucura! Não... você deve estar enganado! 

S- Tem certeza? 

H- Bom... vejam vocês mesmos... 

LISTA: 

Yomi 

Nicolau dos Santos 

Freeza 

Devimon 

Sergio Malandro 

Mukuro 

Clã Yagyu 

Alcione 

Luis Estevão 

Karasu 

Sensui 

Itsuke 

. 

. 

. 

. 

é uma porrada de gente! 

S- Hi, é mesmo! Nossos nomes estão ai! 

I- Ora, isso não quer dizer nada! 

H- Vocês podem tentar a outra barca, mas... 

I- Mas? 

H- Kurama está lá. 

S- ...Kurama? Aquele que pode se transformar em youko? 

H- Aquele que É youko... 

I- Nem vem, Sensui! Me lembro até hoje de como você olhava pr'aquela raposa fedorenta! 

H- C-como é? 

S- Não fale bobagens! São coisas que botaram na sua cabeça... 

I- Nananinanão! Ainda não botaram nada na minha cabeça, porque eu não deixei e nem vou deixar! 

H- Do que você chamou Kurama? 

S- Não ligue! É ciúme desnecessário... 

I- Chamei de raposa fedorenta! Ele ousou se insinuar com aquela cauda, balançando de um lado pra outro, incitando o meu Sensui!!! 

H- Ora seu... 

K- Shhhh.... calma koibito! (já sabem quem chegou, né?^^) 

S- Kurama... 

I- Sensui!!! Pare de olhar pra ele! 

H- Esse verme... esse verme disse que você... 

K- Eu escutei. Não está vendo? Esse roxo aqui do lado... eu cai da rede de novo... 

I- Assim não dá! Sensui, se você não parar com isso eu vou embora! 

S- Cala a boca, Itsuke!!! 

I- ... 

H- E vai deixar barato? 

K- Eles se depredam sozinhos, não precisam da nossa ajuda... 

I- Sensui! Você me paga! 

H e K- Nossa... 

K- Isso deve doer... 

H- Ô... 

Itsuke leva um Sensui (encolhido contra ele mesmo) para dentro da barca do Inferno, gritando aos quatro ventos como ia se vingar... No cais ficam Kurama e Hiei: 

"Ainda não acredito que deixou isso passar!" 

"É que, de repente, eu fiquei de muito bom humor..." 

"Hn." 

"Obrigado por me defender... começava a pensar que não gostava mais de mim..." 

"Raposa estúpida!" 

_Chegam no cais quatro almas iluminadas, _ Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko e Yukina, _eles se encontram com _Shuuichi _ que se dirigia até _ Hiei _e_ Kurama: 

Yusuke- Oi, Kurama! 

Kuwa- Kurama! 

Keiko- Kurama! 

Yukina- Eu acho que ele não está nos ouvindo... 

Yusuke- Hei! Kuramaaaaaa!!!! 

Shuuichi- Me desculpem... é comigo? 

Kuwa- Er.. e com quem mais seria? 

Shuuichi- Com ele... 

Kurama- Oi pessoal! Estava esperando por vocês! 

Yusuke- AAAIIII!!!! Dois... dois... 

Keiko- Dois Kuramas!!! 

Kuwa- É!!! 

Hiei- Hn. 

Yukina- Hiei-kun, o que faz aqui? 

Hiei- Eu cuido da... do... do cais! 

Kurama- Vocês não sabiam? Quando Shuuichi morreu ele perdeu grande parte da memória e eu me separei dele... 

Yusuke- Ahhhh! Que susto você nos deu, hein? 

Shuuichi- Eu??? 

Kuwabara- E aí, qual é a nossa barca? 

Hiei- Vocês três podem ir na minha, a Yukina vai na do Kurama. 

Kurama- Hiei!!! 

Yusuke- E posso saber qual é a da sua barca, ô baixinho? 

Hiei- Com prazer, ela vai para o mmfmfmf.... 

Shuuichi- Hehe... ele não sabe o que está dizendo... 

Kurama- Todos vocês vem na minha barca! Não se preocupem! 

Keiko- Vocês três estão bem? 

Shuuichi e Kurama- Claro! 

Hiei- mmfmfmf... me soltem!!! 

Yukina- Hiei-kun, você não me quer na sua barca? 

Hiei- ... 

Kuwa- Ora, menina Yukina, porque se preocupa com esse nanico mórbido? 

Yusuke- Kuwabara!... cuidado... 

Kuwa- ai... 

Hiei- Hn. 

Kurama- Bom, acho que já perdemos muito tempo... vamos entrando. A barca já vai partir! 

_Todos entram na barca do Céu, menos_ Kurama, Hiei_ e_ Shuuichi: 

Yusuke- Vocês não vem? 

Kurama- Não... 

Shuuichi- Vamos ficar por aqui mesmo... 

H- ... 

Kuwa- Mas... Olhem a barca do Inferno esta partindo sozinha! 

Yusuke- Ué... mas vocês não... 

Shuuichi e Kurama- Não... 

Keiko- Ah! Yusuke, deixa de ser besta! Os três vão ficar juntos! 

Kuwa- Isso nós estamos vendo, Keiko! 

Yukina- Não, Kazuma... eles vão ficar... juntos! 

Yusuke- Os três??? 

Keiko- Os três. 

Yusuke- Vixe... eu sabia que os dois... quer dizer, ele com ele... quer dizer, ele com ele...Mas os TRÊS??? 

_As duas barcas se foram..._ Kurama, Hiei _e_ Shuuichi _foram para o Makai e aproveitam a vida *juntos* até hoje! _

Fim 

Yusuke- Mas os TRÊS??? 

Keiko- É Yusuke, agora cala essa boca 

Yusuke- Peraí! Tem alguma coisa errada! E a velha? 

Kuwa- É mesmo! Genkai que vivia dizendo que ia morrer... nem apareceu... 

************ 

Genkai- Que saudade... faz tanto tempo... 

Toguro- Hummm, você não mudou nada! 

Genkai- Agradeça a Kurama e Hiei, eles me deixaram entrar na barca do Inferno... pra te encontrar!

************ 

Yusuke e Autora: Vixe!!!!!:P 

Essa fic é dedicada a Oraide de Paula Adurens. 


End file.
